Frozen Desert
by Mana Runigha
Summary: We travel back in time to a forgotten memory of two worlds brought together by an accident of war. A water tribe girl newly stripped of her mother and a fire nation prince learning the truth of his father's ways.
1. Chapter 1

I only changed Zula to Azula since that is Zuko's sister's real name. Surprising isn't it. For those who expect an update to Dehydrate, I'm sorry to say to not bother hoping. I was planning on it, but then I realized I would have to put it on another website for the second chapter. I'm not kidding.

Also do not expect an update for this story just yet. I received writer's block on the Zuko part of chapter two and am busy with school work and college apps. Once things calm down, I promise I will get over the block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and related characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino.

Chapter One

The South Pole had once been the home of castles made entirely of ice and a thriving civilization. The clear beauty of the structures radiated the light of both the moon and the sun, without ever melting or disturbing those who slept inside. However, the Fire Nation attacked the South Pole, ending the lives of many waterbenders and melting the monuments that once glistened throughout the year. The moon never once saw the deaths of those who depended and worshipped her will over the water. Maybe if the sun allowed her to watch, the Water Tribe might have saved their village.

Those who survived the attack lost hope as they looked towards the northern sky.

The Fire Nation stopped the assault, as long as the South Pole became loyal to the Fire Lord and paid the taxes that they placed upon the townspeople. Reluctantly, they agreed. The survivors built a small settlement further from the ocean shores, in hopes of one day of seeing their beautiful memory becoming so much more.

Fortunately, the Fire Nation did not kill off every waterbender that lived in the South Pole that miserable night. A few survived long enough to give birth to more waterbenders. Klavdiya, wife of Hakoda, was one of them. At seventeen, she bore a son who was named Sokka, a child whose fate to become a mighty warrior whom time had yet to realize. A year later, Sokka had a baby sister named Katara. No one in the small town knew the possibilities that hid behind her icy blue eyes. That is, until four years later, where our story takes place.

"Katara! Come back here!" Klavdiya yelled, running after her daughter. Katara turned and stopped when she saw her mother heaving towards her. "Katara, what did I tell you about running away from me like that?"

"But you said we could go penguin sledding! It's been forever since we last went penguin sledding," Katara whined.

"We are sweetie. We are going to go penguin sledding, but only if you stay close to me. What if the Fire Nation were to come here while we were separated? They'd take you away from home and I'd never see you again."

"Then, I'd scream really loud so you could hear me! That way, I could see you again!"

"You would scream even louder than the wind of a blizzard for me to find you?" Klavdiya asked, kneeling to her daughter. Katara nodded her head, while Klavdiya chuckled stroking her daughter's chin. "Then I'll come running and take you away from the Fire Nation they wouldn't even know what hit them."

"Hey mom, is it true that the Fire Nation eats people?"

"Eats people? Did your brother tell you that?" Klavdiya asked, holding her daughter's hand as they walked to their destination. Katara nodded. "Well, if they do eat anyone, it is those who do not obey them."

"Is that why we pay them money?"

"Something like that. So, are we just going to talk about the Fire Nation or go penguin sledding!"

"Did you bring the fish?"

"Of course and some seal jerky."

"Seal jerky!" Katara's eyes lit up causing her mother to giggle a little. Klavdiya rarely had time to make seal jerky, but her daughter loved seal jerky so much that she always took the opportunity to cook it.

"I'll only give you some if you behave and don't run off, okay?" Klavdiya gently squeezed her daughter's hand as they trudged through the frozen tundra.

Not too far away were a few ships that belonged to the Fire Navy anchored just outside of Water Tribe waters. Further behind them was a much smaller and more regal ship sailing towards them. This ship was used to escort members of the Fire Nation's royal family. And on it was the young Prince Zuko, heir to becoming the Fire Lord. Prince Zuko is the first son of Fire Lord Ozai and Flame Mistress Ursa, therefore, unanimously becoming the next Fire Lord. Zuko wasn't their only child, but had a sister named Azula and another unborn sibling along the way. Prince Zuko is two years senior to Katara and only one year senior to Azula.

On the ship, Zuko was busy concentrating his breathing and control of firebending with his mother. Completely focused Prince Zuko would control the flame in his palms when his mother instructed him to either make it grow or shrink. For some beginning firebenders, this task was a simple one, unless you were impatient. Unfortunately for Prince Zuko, patience was one thing he lacked.

"I think that will be all for today, son," Ursa said. Zuko allowed the flame to extinguish and slackened his posture. "You have improved your concentration. Perhaps we can move onto the next level this month."

"You've been saying that all year, but you haven't taught me anything new," Zuko groaned, changing his legs from a kneeling into a crossed position.

"Zuko-chan! What did I tell you about that attitude? Ai-ya! You are just as sarcastic as your father," Ursa sighed.

"Am I really like dad?" asked Zuko, straightening his back up. Zuko often heard the nobles speak badly about him when they thought he could not hear their words. Since he was having a difficult time learning firebending, they criticized on how unlike his father, a former prodigy himself, Zuko was. Zuko only believed it when his father frowned at him when they discussed the children's training. Even if it is a not a kind comment, Zuko loved hearing any sort of trait he shared of his father. To him it meant they were closer, even if it was a small bit in reality.

"Hmm, let me think…You are both determined and extremely stubborn. You do have his face," hummed Ursa, tilting Zuko's chin up for a better look. "You do resemble your father quite a bit. But why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Zuko's smiled disappeared with a sigh, "Dad hates me."

"He does not hate you Zuko," Ursa said, pulling Zuko onto her lap. "Your father just has a hard time expressing his love."

"He expresses it fine with Azula. Everyone likes her and even this," Zuko said, placing his palm upon his mother's swollen abdomen. Ursa laid her own hand over Zuko's and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I think I understand now," Ursa smiled. "You probably don't remember how excited the Fire Nation was when they learned that I was pregnant with your sister. You weren't even a year old then. But you should have seen how excited everyone was when you were inside here. Your Uncle Iroh kept buying gifts for us to give you. The Nation's excitement was much more intense than it is now."

"That's not just it. Everyone adores them! That's all they ever talk about, even Uncle Iroh and you."

"Zuko," Ursa sighed, unknowing what to think. Her eyes traveled around the room, trying to find something that might cheer up her son. The golden eyes landed on two crossed swords on the western wall. A flame flickered in them as she looked down at her son and said, "Did you know that some of the admirals your father admires cannot firebend at all?"

"Really?" Zuko asked, looking up. There was no tone of excitement in his voice; in fact, Zuko was more surprised than anything. His father only spoke to him when it came to commenting his inability to firebend. Impossible was the only word that came into the young prince's mind about his father having any type of positive emotion towards someone who can't firebend.

"Well, why?"

"They came up with extremely victorious strategy plans and excelled in arm combat. In fact, I even know how to use a weapon other than my firebending. You see those swords hanging on the western wall? I am well skilled with them, my brother, your Uncle Fai-Long, taught me. If you like, I can send him a message to teach you and have your Uncle Iroh teach you firebending. Does that sound like fun?"

Zuko turned his head and looked at the swords on the wall. He admitted he found watching the swordsmen do their stances fascinating. Gaining the skills to move like them interested Zuko. Looking at his mother, Zuko nodded in immense approval of the idea she gave him.

A hard rapping at the door was soon heard and Ursa allowed them entry. A silhouette of a tall man wearing the Fire Navy armor and a bun at the top of his head. Ursa quickly stood up and smoothed out her kimono, pulling Zuko up with her arm.

"Lt. Zhao, I didn't expect you to bring us so soon," Ursa laughed, fixing the wrinkles in her clothing.

"Pardon me, milady, but it is now time," Lt. Zhao bowed, noticing the glare the young prince gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an update. At last. No reviews since I re-updated the story with Azula's name changed, but that's fine. I do hope for some more. It wasn't easy writing this since I did try to realistically make Zuko and Katara children. So, I guess OCCness can be forgiven, especially since they are ten years younger than they are on the show.

Edit: Changed Xia-Ming's name to the cannon of the show: Ursa. I will do this again when Katara's mother name is revealed. Other than that, this will be as close to the show as I'll get since I'm not changing anything. So we'll just pretend it goes like this here, kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and related characters.

Chapter Two

"Mommy, give me another fish!" Katara begged, tugging on her mother's parka.

Klavdiya had given her daughter four smelts so far and only had one more left. The penguin Katara had just recently sledded on hurried back to where the others were held at. Klavdiya sighed and was about to give her daughter another fish when a baby penguin walked in the middle of Katara and Klavdiya's feet.

Katara kneeled down to get a closer look at the penguin. The chick stared back at Katara, blinking its eyes and chirping. Katara imitated the noises, causing the chick to continue making sounds. Klavdiya smiled watching her daughter having a conversation with a baby penguin. Shortly, she saw that an adult penguin soon joined the group, looking back and forth between the smelt Klavdiya was holding and the two children.

Klavdiya gave the adult penguin the smelt she was holding. The baby penguin chirped happily as it saw its mother had now joined them. Katara looked up and said, "Look, your mommy is here now!"

The baby chick chirped at its mother in a high-pitched and eager tone. The mother bent her neck so her mouth hovered over the babe. The chick opened its mouth simultaneously as its mother, awaiting the food she regurgitated. Katara did not hide her disgust at the feeding act that the mother performed. Klavdiya gave a light chuckle and walked behind her daughter to embrace her.

"Don't show that look on your face," Klavdiya smiled, stroking Katara's hair. "This is how the mother penguin feeds its baby."

"But…it's eating vomit. How can he enjoy it?"

"Because he doesn't have a human tongue."

The two watched the baby shake happily of finishing a delicious meal. Shortly, they left Katara and Klavdiya. Katara smiled until she realized that she had entirely forgotten about the smelt she asked for.

"Mommy, what happened to the fish I asked for?" Katara asked, staring up into her mother's eyes.

Klavdiya's smile disappeared. Almost immediately, she remembered that she gave the mother penguin her last fish. She knew she would have to explain to her daughter and Katara might cry, but Klavdiya also wanted to do something with her other than penguin sledding and knew her daughter would love it so much more.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I gave the last smelt to the mother penguin," Klavdiya apologized. Katara frowned and let out a small whine. "However, I have an idea and I think you will like it much better than penguin sledding."

Katara's expression did not change.

"How would you like to make a snowman using your waterbending?"

Katara picked up her head and nodded it excitedly. The young child did not often have the chance to practice her waterbending since her dear grandmother was sick and her mother did not have time to teach her. The elder woman recently regained health and Klavdiya rewarded Katara's patience and obedience with this special trip.

Klavdiya moved her wrists to form a small snowball. Katara studied her mother intently, focusing only on the sway of the wrists. When Klavdiya grabbed the ball into her hands, Katara knew it was her turn. The girl laid her mitten hands on the snow, both slightly cupped. Katara inhaled deeply focusing her energy on the snow that was in the center of her hands. Slowly, she moved her hands upwards so that they met at the top of a perfect circle. Only a small amount of snow rose from the ground only to fall down again. Katara let a small moaned escape as she placed her hands in the starting position.

Katara continued this stance a few more times, until she was able to make a small snowball. Klavdiya congratulated her daughter and placed her own snowball on the ground. She began to hover her hand over the snowball; Klavdiya slowly moved her hand simultaneously as the ball of snow. Katara stared in amazement as the ball grew larger. Klavdiya stopped when the ball reached to where Katara's elbows and motioned for her daughter to repeat.

Katara tried as hard as she could to copy her mother; however, she could not grasp it. After a couple of tries, Katara placed her hand once again over the snowball. Instead of moving the snowball in unison with her hand she caused the snowball to collapse and join with the snow. Klavdiya gave a small chuckle until her daughter began to cry. Comforting Katara, Klavdiya pulled her daughter into her lap and soothingly told her daughter that everything was fine.

"You were able to make a snowball. That is something to be proud of. Why don't we continue practicing this from now and then we can make the biggest snowman the South Pole has ever seen!"

Katara sniffed in agreement, shortly before she jumped off her mother's lap and began making another snowball with her waterbending.

ZZZ

"I am surprised that Fire Lord Ozai allowed you to travel in your condition," Lt. Zhao said to Ursa, whom was holding Zuko's hand as they walked down the corridors.

"If Iroh could make it, then I wouldn't be here. Besides, it is only my fifth month. It is not like I will be near any of the fighting. I will be just fine," the lady answered, rubbing her abdomen for a moment. "If my Lord doesn't mind, then I don't believe you should either."

"Then explain why he would allow his six year old son on such a trip," Zhao asked, turning his eyes down at Zuko, who returned the stare.

"Ozai believes this will help Zuko want to excel further in his firebending training. I do disagree with his methods, but…I understand that he plans no harm to come to our son."

"As long as the prince is in my care, I can assure that no harm will befall him, your majesty," Zhao smiled darkly with glowing eyes.

Zuko was eavesdropping on the adults' conversation as they spoke of their former master who turned traitor, knowing well what they spoke of, yet knew that at least Zhao had thought otherwise of Zuko. The prince was not fond, no hated, Zhao. The look in the lieutenant's eyes disturbed Zuko. He could read what they were speaking every time they gazed upon the boy's mother. They were similar to how his uncle looked at her, yet filled with desire and jealousy than tenderness and sorrow.

They arrived on the deck what seemed forever to the royal child. Soldiers were running about unloading cargo onto a much larger ship than the one the royal family was currently on. Zuko had never seen one so up close in his life. His jaw dropped at how much larger the vessel looked up close.

Ursa dropped her hand from Zuko's and knelt a bit to his level and said, "Zuko-chan, I know you might be a bit frightened, but there is no reason to be afraid. As long as you stay underneath Lt. Zhao's eyes, nothing bad will happen."

"Can't you come with?" Zuko begged.

"I'm sorry, but your father would be angry if I were to go to the South Pole with the Navy. I promise you it won't seem as bad as you think it will be."

Zhao took this as his cue and placed his hand on Zuko's back, pushing the child towards the navy ship. Zuko looked back teary-eyed at his mother while he walked towards the massive ship. The bridge was pulled back and the anchored was raised, when Zuko and Zhao stepped foot on the new deck. When the escort ship became a small dot on the horizon, Zhao shoved the prince into an unknown officer.

"You look after the brat. I'll be speaking to the Admiral about our plans," yelled Zhao as he strutted into the hull, leaving a stunned prince and officer.

Zuko literally had smoke coming out of his ears when Zhao left the deck. The officer laughed when he noticed the steam and smiled, "Maybe this won't be so bad. I am also not fond of Lt. Zhao."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Mana here. Sorry I haven't updated in months! This part I always got a bit stuck on, but the part I'm looking forward to is later, but Katara and Zuko will meet soon. If I write it in time, which is unlikely…sorry. I mainly am busy with fanart. If you want to see some of mine, just go to mana-runigha. I'm not as good as some others, but I don't think I'm that bad. I have to upload some of my other works soon. Sorry, here's the fic and it's really short. But no worries, I plan to update sooner. Even got some already typed.

As for why Ursa calls Zuko, Zuko-chan and Ai-ya! I'm well aware that they are both from separate Eastern countries, but I thought it was cute and couldn't resist.

Chapter Three

"Look, mama! Black snow is falling from the sky," young Katara exclaimed, pointing towards the clouds. Klavdiya looked up with wide eyes as the dark snow ashened the sky. It spoke turmoil to her and Klavdiya knew what she must do.

"Katara, it's time to go."

"But, I want to—"

"I don't care," Klavdiya firmly stated. The child looked in her mother's eyes and knew there was no arguing. Play time had ended.

The girl pouted and said, "Okay." Klavdiya sighed, relieved that Katara decided to not put up much of a fight. Grabbing the girl's hand, they began their trudge through the thick snow.

ZZZ

"They say that a blizzard will hit the South Pole by the time we get there," the officer said, pouring tea for the young prince. "By the way, my name is Jee."

Zuko nodded acknowledging Jee, while holding his warm cup. There was no need to introduce himself; everyone in the Fire Navy and possibly the world knew Zuko's name. Besides, Zuko hated to talk to when it was not necessary.

Staring down in the cloudy, green broth, Zuko placed the cup to his lips and took a large, hurried gulp. The prince coughed after a force swallow while the officer gave a hearty laugh.

"Sorry, I should have told you it was hot. And green tea isn't so pleasant when you first taste it," Jee snorted. "But it grows on you like plenty of other foods you hate when you're young."

"Like mushrooms."

"Exactly. I hated those, too, when I was young," Jee laughed and emptied his own cup of tea. "I heard your uncle, the great General Iroh, is quite fond of tea. I bet he's allowed you and your sister to try his favorites, am I right?"

"Yeah, he's always making us drink all kinds of tea from everywhere! I don't really care, I mean it's fine, but what's the big deal," Zuko answered. "Azula seems to think it is bitter, but her friend Ty Lee loves having tea parties and always is close by when Uncle Iroh starts one."

"I see. Is there anything that truly sticks out about General Iroh that you can think of?"

"He's really funny. He always writes about the war with a light sense of humor. I sometimes wonder how he became a general in the first place."

"I heard he had a good sense of humor, despite all that's happened to him," Jee sighed, pouring himself another cup of tea. "Someday, I'd like to leave this crew and join his."

While in his small daze, a guard entered the room. He told Jee that the prince had to be fitted for battle. The officer stood up shouting at the guard as to why Zhao would allow a young child to join a battle. The guard just followed his orders.

"There's no point in this chatter if pissing off Zhao is all there is to it," Jee sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Prince Zuko please go with this man. I'll let you know what I find out about this arrangement."


End file.
